The Creepy Guy
by Megane.P
Summary: "I should actually be really popular among my classmates" That's what Kuroki Tomoko thought. but oh well, little did 'he' know about popularity.. You'll see some difference from the original in the relationships and characters as the story continue.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Watamote.

* * *

Modan (creepy man) :

1. Having no social contact with the opposing sex.

2. Not being confessed by a woman before.

3. Being a virgin.

Modan…

That definition fits to a certain boy.

To an unpopular boy.

"I see"

"So in other words an ugly boy who is disliked by girls"

..

My name is Kuroki Tomoko, I'm 15 years old, middle school – third year.

And this is the story of my ordinary life..

,, ,, ,, ,, ,, ,, ,,

'But I'm different! I'm Popular!'

During the three years of my middle school, I've talked to a girl six times.

,

"What is the next class?"

"uh… I-It's English"

,

I've picked up the eraser once out of three times when it fell on the ground.

'Guess I'll pick it up this time'

,

'And starting next month, I will be a HIGH SCHOOLER!'

The period where I can be Most popular throughout my whole life!

Without doing anything, I can be the most popular in my whole school!

I've already lived 50 years like a high schooler in Bishōjo games And I have dated 100 different girls.

I'm perfectly prepared!

I'm just waiting for the day to become a real high schooler!

,,

Two months later..

,,

'strange… I'm in high school, but in the past two months I didn't hold a conversation here.

I'm halfway through the third month now… what's going on?

Nah, I've the feeling I'm rushing this.

I've still time.

I'll start getting along with guys from now on.'

,

*chatters*

"Just the other day I took a photo of my classmates at the karaoke bar"

"holy smokes! What's with this picture?!"

"no way! Am that ugly?!"

"Hold on! You guys did it, didn't you?"

*staring*

*heavy breathing*

'I'M NOT FRUSTRATED!'

'I'M JUST RUSHING THINGS'

,

Well if a girl just creates a circle jerk by herself, it means she's only thinking of sleeping with guys.

And guys who hang out with such a bitch are trash, anyway.

Too bad I only have eyes for the cool, innocence or cute girls..

'I don't want to be grouped with them'

'Nah, it's not that I want to be in a group. I enjoy being alone more.

Putting makeup, wearing a too-short skirt and flirting with guys is what a town bike does.

Same goes for the guys, flirting with every girl in the class, being friendly with everyone, with teachers too, who do you think you are?!

Those character-less people can have their cliché high school life for all I care!

,,

After returning home..

,,

Tomoko was lying on his bed, thinking..

'What does my face lack?'

He stood up and went for the tall mirror he had in his room.

'I look completely normal..'

He started to change how his hair looked, firstly, he started combing all his hair backwards..

'ugh… no.. what the hell is wrong with these eyes..?'

Then, he dressed himself with his school uniform, without the tie, loosing some buttons and putting his hands in his pockets..

"…"

'nope, no.. na-ah..'

'I might get expelled just for looking like that'

"wait"

He just ruffled his hair and proper his uniform a little..

Then he smiled…

*gasps*

Reaching for the trash can tomoko started puking…

"bbblllaaaaaarggggghhhhh"

*coughs* *coughs*

'Holy… now that I look in the mirror after a few years, I see that I turned into some creepy entity…'

"shit! I can barley recognize my own face."

I'm still handsome though right? Am i? at least I'm not ugly, am i?

It can be an insult to the real ugly guys if they called me ugly.

But WHY I AM SO UNPOPULAR IF I'M NOT UGLY?

Is it because I'm not tall enough? Is it my voice? Or is it my name?

No No!

Actually I should be so popular among my classmates..

Aren't I like a lone wolf? Like one of those characters in games and animes..

Shouldn't girls be super interested in me?

Shouldn't the other guys start talking with me?

Like saying "you look like a COOL character from a game I played"

And a girl will join the conversation saying "I thought the same thing about him!"

And then others will join, and I'll be the center of attention in my class..

*sigh*

"guess I should forget it for today"

* * *

Hey there :D

so it's a gender bending story of Tomoko.

cute right? no?

I might consider changing all the genders of all characters.

or just tomoko..

But i will change some things from the original story :

Review please~ so this potato can keep writing :T

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own watamote .

* * *

Tomoko was sitting in his seat, eating some onigiri and having his own world of thoughts..

'Mid-term tests will start soon, and if i do well on them…

'Plenty of people will pay attention to me!'

*chatter*

"Speaking of which, we have a test soon, don't we?"

"Have you studied?"

"Not one bit"

"Do you want to study at a diner after school?"

"Hey Hey! Are you two going to study?"

"We'll go too"

"What? You're coming too?"

*chatter*

Tomoki: "hmph" *scowls*

'It's just a pipedream, but why can't terrorists take over this school or something?

And then a chibi Seijin from Gantz would Attack and Ki*juu*ta (after getting covered in acid) could show up?'

,,

*Ding Dong*

*chatter*

"Time for clubs!"

*chatter*

,,

Tomoko was walking in the hallways so he can return home, of course, a person like him is too busy for something like Clubs..

But then, he was surprised when someone spoke to him..

"Oh?"

"Kuroki, be careful on your way home okay"

*startle*

'Homeroom teacher?!'

Teacher: "Hm?"

"…" *sweating*

Kuroki just bowed really fast and started walking away.

Teacher: "Well, see ya"

* * *

,, at home,,

Tomoko was so shocked; he couldn't believe what happened today.

He didn't know if he was happy about it or just simply shocked.

'It's been so long since anybody talked to me at school…'

'Not even a goodbye'

*sigh*

"strange…"

Tomoko got out from his room and went downstairs when he saw his mother preparing to go out.

Tomoko's mom: "Oh, Tomoko! I'm about to go out shopping, is there anything you want to eat?"

Tomoko: "Huh? Twice cooked pork…"

Tomoko's mom: "Okay I'll be back later"

Tomoko was staring at his mom until she got out of the house, then he went to the kitchen to make some coffee for himself..

'even though I can have a normal conversation with my mom…'

'no. even a shut-in can still talk to his parents.'

'What matters is talking to other people… especially girls'

'if I just talk to someone, I'll recover the level of communication ability I had in middle school…'

'Someone of the opposite sex, who's close to me in age, who's nearby…'

,,

*knock knock*

Tomoko: "little sis, let's Talk"

Tomoki: "Huh?"

Tomoki: "No way bro, I'm in the middle of reading…"

Tomoko just took a seat on the floor.

Tomoki: "Brother! You can't just make yourself comfortable in my room!"

Tomoko: "…" *looking away*

Tomoki: *sigh* "What is it?"

Tomoko: "…It's been a while, how about playing some ps3..?"

Tomoki: "Nope"

Tomoko: "…then …how was your club today?"

Tomoki: "We had the day off for tests, What is IT?"

Tomoko: "…can... can we just talk?"

Tomoki: "…Alright, but make it short"

Tomoko: "Do you think I'm handsome?"

Tomoki: "….. you're average"

Tomoko: "by average do you mean the top of the middle? Middle of the middle? Bottom of the middle?"

Tomoki: "…." 'damn it bro!' *about to snap*

* * *

,,, Three days later ,,,

Teacher: "Are there any questions?"

Teacher: "Okay then, class dismissed"

Tomoko went to the classroom door, then he approached the teacher..

Teacher: "Hm?"

Tomoko was trembling, his cheeks were so red, he didn't know if it was fear or shyness, and he tried to say it without sounding like a retarded* person..

Tomoko: "uhh… umm… G… G… Goodbye"

Teacher: "Oh! Be careful going home"

,,

The moment Tomoko was out of the school, he started running.

Running like a crazy person, he didn't care about his surroundings.

He was so happy..

'I DID IT!'

'I HAD A TOTALLY NATURAL CONVERSATION WITH SOMEBODY!'

'I am going to stop and buy some ice-cream on my way home!'

,,

Tomoko entered the groceries store, with a smug in his face..

'I'll buy some for my little sis too, it's all because of her…'

The clerk: "Welcome"

,,

The clerk: "That'll be 332 yen, would you like a spoon?"

Tomoko: "aha…"

The clerk: "hm?"

Tomoko: *looking away* "uh…that's fine"

The clerk: "Excuse me?"

The clerk:"… well, I'll put them in the bag"

Tomoko: *looking away* "I… uh… yeah… thank you"

,,

Tomoko got out of the store and he can't believe what just happened..

'That was Crazy! I actually had a normal conversation with a cute girl'

Tomoko was trembling in happiness, who would have thought that 'he' could have a normal conversation with someone, twice..

But can we really call it a conversation?

* * *

Done! :D

Second chapter yaaay..

Retarded* : did I use the right word?

What you need to know about Tomoki:

Straight forward girl, but she behaves herself, she can lose her temper with her brother.

She's better looking because she takes care of her appearance, she has her fair share of popularity like any other girl.

she's in soccer club (yeah she's cool).

She has long hair that she usually tie it like a ponytail, she doesn't have dark circles under her eyes, she like to play ps3, watch anime and read manga, not an extreme otaku like her bro, she also reads novels, fanfictions and anything she finds interesting.

That's Tomoki's gender-bending for you :D

Did you like it?

Again, review please...

See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting with an old friend

Hello once again, we came across the third chapter, I thank god for not being too lazy and dropping this story too…

Anyway..

As I said, the story will take some changes, I want to change tomoko's character and I'm on it :D

I do not own watamote.

* * *

_[ And for a while things were cold ]_

Sighs…

_[ They were scared Down in their homes ]_

_[ The forest that once was green ]_

_[ Was colored black by those killing machines ]_

"This album is so…"

*RIIIIIIIIING*

*startled* "HIII"

Tomoko: "Huh? Why did the phone suddenly start ringing?"

Tomoko looks at his phone with curiosity, his phone hadn't rang in ages, except for his mother of course and sometimes his sister..

Tomoko: "Wait, is someone actually calling me?" 'who would…'

Tomoko answered his phone without noticing..

"AH!"

Tomoko: "He…. Hello…."

?: "Ah, Mokkochi, haven't heard from you in a long time!"

Tomoko: "ye…yeah, it's been a long time…. Y-Yuu…?"

Tomoko's heart has started to beat strongly..

Yuu: "I haven't seen you since our graduation! So, how's high school going?"

Tomoko: "It… it's alright I guess…" 'IT'S TORTURE'

Yuu: "I see… by the way, are you free tomorrow?"

Tomoko: "Hmm? Yeah, I'm free…" 'I hope this is good'

Yuu: "Then do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Tomoko: "… Yeah, sure" . 'hoo who would have known'

Yuu: "All right, meet me at the café in front of the station at 1 p.m. tomorrow"

'…Yuu was my friend in middle school'

'He had rather average looks and average grades…'

'He entered a rather mediocre high school'

Yuu, as Tomoko still remember, was a normal guy with neat black hair and wears black glasses, he was a good guy, friendly and all, an otaku like him and he had a nerdy aura around him.

* * *

The next day

,,,

'It's been so long since I've hung out with anyone, I'm starting to get nervous…'

'I hope he's still same old same old'

Yuu: "AH Mokkochi!"

Tomoko turned around to see his 'old friend' but to his surprise…

'Who is THAT?'

'Bishounen?!'

A tall guy appeared, with short blonde hair, a light-orange hoodie and jeans, compared to Tomoko who was wearing a black mid-sleeve shirt and dark jeans…

Yuu: "Sorry for making you wait" 'I finally got to see this guy'

Tomoko: "I… is that you Yuu?"

Yuu: "Yeah. It really has bean a while hasn't it. How about we go inside for a bit?"

'Isn't he a bit too different?! This must be a real high school debut!'

'and wait…what is that good smell?'

Yuu: "I wonder what I should get!"

'why does he has a good smell?'

Yuu: "Mokkochi?"

Tomoko: *startled* "Eh?"

Yuu: "What do you want?"

Tomoko: "O..Oh… W…what are you getting Yuu?"

Yuu: "I'm getting a mocha fellatio"

'what was that?'

Tomoko: "co…coffee… I'd like an iced coffee please…"

,,,

Tomoko was shaking in his seat, taking quick glances at Yuu..

Yuu: "You haven't changed at all have you Mokkochi, I'm kind of glad" 'he's still cute'

T: 'what does that supposed to mean?'

Tomoko: "eh?" . "I…is that so? Well you… you seem to have changed a bit Yuu…"

Tomoko's voice was shaking at the last sentence..

Yuu: "Yeah, when I entered high school, I saw that everyone was being flashy.. I felt out of place so I started wearing contacts and I styled my hair too"

Tomoko: "is that so.." 'guess I should say goodbye to the old Yuu'

Yuu: "Hey Mokkochi, Do you still watch anime?"

Tomoko: "Huh? … Yeah, a bit…"

Yuu smiled widely when he heard that, he was so relieved..

Yuu: "Really?! I'm so glad! I wasn't able to find anyone to talk to about anime since I got into high school"

Yuu: "So, are you watching anything interesting right now?"

Tomoko was surprise at what Yuu said..

'That's Right'

'Even if his appearance has changed, Yuu is still Yuu!'

Tomoko: "I'm only watching HuntedHunter in the main time"

Yuu: "I see"

Tomoko: "Nothing caught my eye from this season's animes, not yet at least.."

Tomoko: "But if you take a look at the anime list, something might catch your attention"

Yuu: "Got it"

,,,

Yuu: "It is really more fun when you're around Mokkochi!". 'I miss this guy'

Tomoko: "Eh? Really?". 'is this guy serious?'

Yuu: "I have been wanting to talk to you ever since middle school ended"

Tomoko: "…."

Tomoko was shocked, he thought that the friend he once knew forgotten about him..

Tomoko: "You know Yuu…"

Yuu: "Yeah?"

,,,

Tomoko and Yuu went to the arcade..

Yuu: "It really has been a long time since I've been to this arcade with you!"

Yuu: "Hey, let's try this quiz game, you're good at these kind of games"

Tomoko: "…Okay"

Tomoko and Yuu were trying to figure the answer of a question in the quiz when suddenly Yuu asked Tomoko something..

Yuu: "Are you having fun in high school Mokkochi?" *smiles*

Tomoko: *startled* "Eh?"

Tomoko: "ahhh… WELL I guess it's alright" *sweating*

Yuu: "Did you make new friends Mokkochi?"

'damn it'

Tomoko: "I… I've made… a few friends .. and stuff.." *looks away*

Yuu: *stares* "Heeeh~ How nice. I wish I could have gone to the same high school as Mokkochi…"

Tomoko: ?!

Yuu: "If I had… then…"

Tomoko: "Hm?"

Yuu: "Nope, never mind that"

'what's wrong with this guy?'

,,,,

Yuu: "Ahh! That sure was fun"

Yuu: let's hang out again Mokkochi"

Tomoko: "Yeah"

Yuu: "well then, see ya soon"

Tomoko: "Bye.."

'I have to say it… I have to'

'He's Yuu after all'

'At least this simple thing..'

Tomoko: "Yuu WAIT"

Yuu: *surprised* "Eh?"

Tomoko: "… I'll try my best! So Yuu, you have to try your best too!"

Yuu: 'this guy really..' *smiles* "Mokkochi!" *yells*

Tomoko was surprised at this comeback..

Yuu: "Thank you! You know, recently I've been feeling pretty bad lately"

Yuu: "When I got into high school, I had a fight with my **girlfriend** and we broke up, it was my first time breaking up with someone and I was depressed about it"

At that moment, Tomoko's face was priceless, he was shocked, he was beyond the normal shock feeling, hell, if he could describe it, it was like a Level.100 shock..

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!'

Yuu: "But hey, You know what they say, there's a lot of fish in the sea, So…"

Tomoko reached for his earphones, and he put them on…

_[ Don't listen to a word I say ]_

Yuu was still talking and waving happily at Tomoko, but Tomoko of course wasn't there anymore, his mind was focused on the song…

_[ Though the truth may vary ]_

_[ This ship will carry our bodies save to shore ]_

'….'

* * *

There :D

As you can see I used songs to replace the Yandere guys CD.

They're from the Album [My head is an Animal]

HuntedHunter = HunterxHunter lol

And yeah I made Yuu-kun break up with his gf , I'm not evil..

It all will fall in place so no worries.

Until next chapter,,

Cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own watamote.

* * *

In a random store, after a school day, Tomoko was reading manga when suddenly..

"he he he he"

The store clerk looked at the person who was reading manga..

"hehe that's funny" *murmur*

The store clerk then went back to his work..

*pfffffffffffffft*

The clerk looked again, the guy really gave him the creeps now…

'I ended up laughing so suddenly, I wasn't seen was i?'

Tomoko looked around and then he saw the clerk looking at him.

The clerk looked away, and went back to his work.

Tomoko realized what he did so he got out of the store..

'I won't be able to go to that convenience store for a while'

'but that joke was the best!'

A drop fell on Tomoko's nose..

"huh…"

Tomoko looked up to the sky and more drops started to fall..

"What!?"

And so it started pouring down..

"Eeeeeeh!?"

Tomoko took shelter in the park where there was some wooden seats that was protected from the rain, he looked at the pouring rain in regret..

'if it was going to be like this, I should have bought an umbrella from the convenience store'

'well, it seems like it's just a passing shower, so I'll head back once it lets up'

Tomoko noticed some guys running his way..

"What is this all of a sudden!?"

"Forget about it, just run"

And now they arrived…

Tomoko: ?!

The first guy had short black hair while the other had a bleached very-short hair..

They looked like they are in high school just like himself..

Guy1: "This is the worst"

Guy2: "It started coming down all of a sudden after all"

Tomoko was really, really uncomfortable about this, after all, he's the kind of person who will get nervous being near strangers, especially when there's no one else around except them..

'Wh, WHY HERE?' Tomoko screamed in his mind.

'I'm here already, so go somewhere else!'

'Or maybe I should be the one running away from here?'

Tomoko was about to leave the place when suddenly one of the guys called to him..

Guy2: "Hey there?"

'eh'

Guy2: "Are you also trying to escape the rain?"

'WHAT!?' *sweating*

'They talked to me? WHY!? Oh No! My mind's a Blank!'

Guy1: "What are you doing, suddenly talking to him like that? You're bothering him"

Guy2: "Huh? It's fine, no big deal. I'm bored anyway"

Tomoko: "….."

Guy2: "Oh? Am I perhaps being ignored?" *smugs*

Guy1: "Quit it.. he's perhaps a quiet guy, obviously. He might see you as a suspicious person.."

Tomoko was anxious about all of this, he was never comfortable around this kind of guys, the carefree kind, who can talk with any stranger and very sociable in school..

'listen to your friend please… don't mind me'

'I'll just..'

Tomoko was backing away..

Guy2: "Oi"

*startled*

Guy1: "stop it! Leave the guy be"

Guy2: *tsk* "Ya'know, I really dislike people who ignores me"

'what is he? A delinquent?'

The scary guy turned and stood a bit far..

Guy1: "sorry about that. He's really a good guy so don't take it to heart"

'yeah right'

Tomoko: "i…. it's... ok" *sweating*

Guy2: "Hoo, so you Can talk"

'Yeah I can talk you moron'

Tomoko: "…"

The other guy went to stand next to his friend.

Guy1: "You really lose your temper easily"

Guy2: "You know I hate people who ignore me"

Guy1: "I Know I know"

'how lame' Tomoko thought..

'losing your temper? What a sorry excuse'

' delinquents like yourself can't understand my kind of life'

'I bet you can't stand not being the center of the attention in your class'

'I bet you flirt with every girl in school.. maybe even the female teachers'

'but I know most of the girls gather around these types of guys'

'what's so good about them?'

'pisses me off' *humph*

*rumbling*

'ugh… not this funny feeling in my stomach again…'

*rumbling*

'I feel like throwing up… damn it'

'gotta find a bathroom..'

Tomoko started to walk away but then one of the guys noticed him..

Guy1: "The rain's still strong, are you going to go home?"

Tomoko: "ah…umm.."

'not Him again! They might hear my stomach's rumbling..'

*rumbling*

Tomoko: *murmur* "…bathroom…"

After saying that Tomoko left them and ran to find a near bathroom..

Guy2: "What was that? That damn guy ignored you!"

Guy1: "Actually, I think I heard him say bathroom.. I wonder if was feeling unwell"

Guy2: "Humph, don't concern yourself with strangers"

Guy1: "Hehe looks who's talking"

Guy2: "What?"

Guy1: "nothing" *smiles*

,,,

"haaaaaaaah"

Tomoko got out from the bathroom and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Even if it was a false alarm it still did bother me.."

"I don't have the energy to return there now.."

"but I don't want to stay here either"

,,,

When Tomoko returned he didn't find the guys there any more..

'guess I'll wait here alone now..'

Tomoko went to the wooden seat and sat himself there.

'I hope this rain stops soon..'

* * *

After a half hour or so..

,,

Guy1: "Ah, great, he's still here"

Guy2: "Isn't he sleeping? Should we wake him up?"

Guy1: "No, it's fine. Let's just leave the umbrella here"

Guy2: "But, going all the way to the convenience store, buying an umbrella and coming back…"

Guy1: "Well, it seems like the rain won't stop according to the forecast on my phone so.."

Guy2: "Will he even notice it?"

Guy1: "It's right at his feet, he'll probably notice, I'm sure"

,,

Tomoko finally opened his tired eyes, seeing it's still raining.

*sighs*

"?!"

'An umbrella?'

"Huh? Something like this was left here?"

'i..is it alright if I used it, I wonder?'

'it's not stealing is it?'

Tomoko took the umbrella and started to head home.

*sigh*

'just for once, I want to be treated kindly by someone…'

* * *

Look at that :D

Have you discovered why his stomach started to rumble suddenly?

Don't think too much :D

Oh yeah I found a fan art about Tomoko being a boy :)

But I don't know how to share it, if anyone knows how, tell me please.

Until next chapter,

Ciao.


End file.
